Yoo Jae-suk
Yoo Jae-suk is the main MC of the show. Considered to be one of the two strongest Running Man members, the other one being Kim Jong-Kook. Jae-Suk is known to be the most intelligent member and one of the fastest runners. He is also the 2nd oldest member after Ji Suk-Jin. Bio Expertise Yoo Jae-suk is primarily known by the nickname "Grasshopper". It is a reference to his self-made "Grasshopper dance" that he popularized in a show he also hosts called "Infinity Challenge". The nickname is also attributed to his alleged obsession of the color green. Yoo Jae-suk is referred to as the "Nation's MC" or "National MC". This is due to his gargantuan popularity and presence in the South Korean entertainment industry. He is also known and loved by most South Koreans of all ages. This popularity is exemplified when fans would divert all of their attention from another member to Yoo Jae-suk when he arrives, running towards him and leaving the other member(s) by themselves. Yoo Jae-suk is known for his alter-ego "Yoo-mes Bond" (the combination of his last name Yoo and James Bond). This alter-ego first emerged when Yoo Jae-suk was given a spy mission in episode 38 to secretly oust the other Running Man members by discreetly squirting their name-tags with a water gun that contained green liquid. The alter-ego has reemerged in several episodes including one where another spy was posing as Yoo Jae-suk to frame him. Yoo Jae-suk is also known for another alter-ego, "Yooruce Willis" (a combination of his last name Yoo and Bruce Willis). This alter-ego emerges during intensive chase scenes involving Yoo Jae-suk. It first emerged when Yoo Jae-suk managed to escape the clasps of Kim Jong-kook in one of the earlier episodes. He likened the experience to Bruce Willis' "Die Hard" movie franchise, so whenever he is involved in an arduous chase, he would describe it as the respective "Die Hard" film. He has kept tally and on his latest reemergence as Yooruce Willis, he was at "Die Hard 11". Another variation of combining his last name with a celebrity's name is "Yuruno Mars" '(a combination of his last name Yoo and Bruno Mars) in episode 418. Yoo Jae-suk is also a self-proclaimed dance master extraordinaire. He decided to name this alter-ego as "'Yoo Hyuk", which is another portmanteau. He claims that he had always wanted to be called "Hyuk" as it was a cool name in his generation, therefore "Yoo Hyuk". When in this alter-ego, Yoo Jae-suk likes to show what he calls the "greatest dance move" of all time. It is when he bends down to feature the curvature of his gluteus. The scene is usually accompanied by an explosion of CGI flower petals radiating from his hips. The other members then cringe and reprimand him for doing something so embarrassing. Yoo Jae-suk is also shown to be very intelligent. As the running members have said many times that he is a very strong opponent when it comes to quiz games. He has also outsmarted running man members multiple times in order to fulfill the missions he is given. Relationships Humiliation by Kim Jong-kook Yoo Jae-suk has always considered Kim Jong-kook as his greatest enemy. The latter being the second towering force of the show has always been formidable in challenges due to his brute strength and surprising intelligence. In many occasions, Kim Jong-Kook would humiliate Yoo Jae-suk by completely overpowering him in combat and battle challenges to which Yoo Jae-suk would always exclaim that "one day" he "will get revenge". In several efforts to defeat Kim Jong-Kook, Yoo Jae-suk has tirelessly formed alliances, one of them being the infamous Candy Alliance with Song Ji-hyo where Yoo Jae-suk teams up with Song Ji-Hyo in order to rip Kim Jong-Kook's name tag off. The Candy Alliance (later the Mandu Dumpling Alliance) The Candy Alliance, later the Mandu (Dumpling) Alliance, is a cooperative formed by Yoo Jae-suk and Song Ji-hyo after Song Ji-hyo gave Yoo Jae-suk a piece of candy as a sign of their agreement to work together. This alliance led to the successful ousting of Kim Jong-kook on episode 42 during the year-end competition for the number one Running Man member. The alliance later crumbled when Song Ji-Hyo betrayed him and ousted Yoo Jae-suk by ripping off his name tag while he was busy celebrating the victory over Kim Jong-kook being ousted. The alliance was later reformed on episode 73 as the "Mandu (Dumpling) Alliance", which helped lead Song to her solo victory in the Hong Kong episode and consequently her acquisition of the golden cintamani prize. The alliance was formed when Song purposefully led Yoo Jae-suk to a crucial clue by asking him to buy dumplings for her at a certain location. After realizing the aid from Song Ji-hyo, Yoo Jae-Suk then formed an alliance with her and used the dumpling as the sign of their agreement to work together. Category:Running Man Members